Traveling though time
by Moonlover21
Summary: Serena goes back in time to find her true future witch life she was meant to have. Has She looks for answer Izyoie, open the door to her heart that has question that have been left unsaid can she find her answer or will she be lost forever. and Will Inuyasha, ever truly have the life he wanted has well. why is Kagome, not having the same feelings why does Inuyasha, want Serenity?
1. Chapter 1

Travel to the past.

In this story Serena, goes back in time trying to find herself sent she comes across Inuyasha's mother who is to be dead but still she comes to Serena, given her a choice to find out her true future she dose have a choice to have another life the one she was promise that was taken from her when she was the princess the fact she was reborn dosen't mean she any difenenit from who she used to be unlike Kagome, and Kikyo, they would never be the same person but how ever Serena has a choice to find her true old memoriser what will happen read and find o

1000 years ago.

Because of the time change and such it was very possible for Inuyasha, and Serena, to have met sent they were only kids then for him in the Inuyasha was supposed to have been born 200 years ago back when the Middle ages were around. But Serenity, was to be reborn in the very far future where 500 years change in there times so if you add up it possible for them to have known each other back then.

Let start I hope you won't hate it.

Lady Izyoie, your Son is such wonderful young lad you should be proud to be his Mother. spoke one of her very best friends also Serenity's Mother Queen Serenity.

I'm very proud Say's Izyoie, has She held onto a 3 year old Inuyasha, in her arms. And you your Princess Serenity, shall make a wonderful Ruler for your kingdom some day Say's Izyoie, smiling at Her best friend.

We are very proud of that Say's King Yue. King Yue was Queens Serenity, Moon Spirit husband who was also part Demon Wolf spirit known has a white spirit. He was sliver all around his hair was white his eyes there was sliver moon mark on his forehead has well where Serenity got it from sent hers is gold. but He had sliver wings of white feather's He was dress in white he was a real mystery not many people knew about him.

Queen Serenity, was a real beautiful has well Long light color purple hair color blue eyes, with a mark of the moon hanging in front of her forehead dress of white with a gold Moon in front of the chest. She was beautiful women.

Izyoie, human but was given great gift has well She own a sword that was able to be used for protection. He flower clip for her hair that holds the power of a goof luck witch in true meanings protection to keep from spells and barriers has well. Izyoie, long black hair that stop at the back of her feet beside to cut pieces by her face, brown eyes. kind to all animals and life around herself she had great respect for everyone even if they didn't not respect her in return.

Inuyasha, born of Demon and human. He was born with sliver hair like his father Golden eyes has well. Dog ears seat right on top of his head has his hair fell down his back dress in red always. He was more human look beside the ears and claws take that away he would look more human then.

Princess Serenity, was born with Gold hair blue eyes like her mothers Moon mark like her father but gold color in stand of sliver. She was half demon herself but never fully learn that part of her soul so it was for told what she could truly do with such magic of her own.

Meanwhile back to the story.

Lady Izyoie, I was thinking about something Spoke Yue. What is it my friend Asks Izyoie. I would like are daughter to be married to Inuyasha, when the time came Spoke up King Yue. Truly you think that would be such a good idea Asks Izyoie, shock. Well they already know each other plus look at them there just so perfect for each other don't you think so dearest Asks King Yue. Yes they do make a good pair but I thought the kingdom in the north wanted there Son and are daughter to be married Asks Queen Serenity, It is true there is another but this is for are daughters future I think we should give her choices Say's Yue. your right plus Inuyasha, going to need a mate some day who's to say they can't be together Spoke up Izyoie. I agree with you both we will keep bringing the Princess down so we may hope that Inuyasha, and Serenity, would fall in love Say's Queen Serenity.

SO has they had agreed that what was for told if Serenity, and Inuyasha, could learn to love each other they would be married if not She would be married off to the Prince in the North witch was Darien's former self.

Inuyasha, it time for bed my little prince now come down here and rest with me Spoke up his Mother. Inuyasha, was 4 years old now he under stood very little of the world but he trust his mother always. Ok mommy I'm coming Spoke up Inuyasha. Has Izyoie, put Serenity, down on the bed has well Izyoie, was watching Serenity, for a weekend so her parents could have some time to themselves witch everyone needs from time to time. Inuyasha, has been in there castle a lot too so they were always in the same house some how.

Inuyasha, keep in eye on her alright I will be back soon Spoke Izyoie. OK I guess I can do that spoke Inuyasha, still very shy around girls. Serenity, smile at Inuyasha.

Inu, Spoke Serenity, smiling brightly. Stay on your side of the house Say's Inuyasha. feeling his face blush red. Has she poke him in the arm. Hey stop that Spoke Inuyasha. Has Serenity, just hug him witch surprised him a lot but she was cuddling with him witch he seem to like even if he was very shy about showing to much to girls. they were so mushy at times.

I told you to stay put Spoke Inuyasha, picking him up and putting her on the bed and putting her down. Has she started given him the lip witch mean she was sad that he didn't like to hug at all. Has Inuyasha, felt bad so he sat back down hugging her back in his arms so she wouldn't cry. He never did like girls crying it made him feel bad then he go a soft but She was just so nice to him all the time so he cool off about it so she laid down with her still holding onto him She fell asleep that way and so did he couldn't stay away anymore either.

Izyoie, came back in so silently She stop dead in her tracks and was hoping Yue was right could Inuyasha, truly love his daughter and will Serenity feel the same way right now there just kids they don't know much about there feeling or how they feel what if something dose go wrong. No she was going to be hopeful that they fall in love. Has She open up a book She started drawing them has they slept. Izyoie, was a very good artist even though there wasn't much paint back then she do what she could she draw pictures of those of her friends mostly of the her son and Serenity, growing up when they would sit still.

Next morning Serenity, woke up and She laugh at Inuyasha, ears for moving so much she grab ahold of them witch made him jump he did get a little mad at first but knew she didn't do it to be mean she was only trying to pet him he guess. Witch he pet her head in return witch was weird for them both but they smile at each other any way after that long weekend Inuyasha, was sad to see she was leaving he like having some one to play with.

Later that day Serenity, spoke her first earth spoken words that Inuyasha, thought she would never speak sent she was so silent all the time. but she was only 3 at the time she didn't know many words given beside the words her parents taught her to speak.

Bye, bye Inu, love you Spoke up Serenity's words. Wow she spoke to me Say's Inuyasha, holding his mothers hand. Yes she did she love you Inuyasha. I love you too Spoke Inuyasha, even though he really didn't know the meaning of the word himself he just said it because it made everyone else happy to hear it has well so he said it too.

Has the years went by the time Inuyasha, was 7 Serenity, was 6 they under stood that they were to be married some day it felt weird to Inuyasha, him being a boy not liking the idea of having to married that like Pigtail brat but he wasn't always the nice to her either he pick on her a lot at times but it was because they were like brother and Sister they found it wired but after while some days they like the idea sent no one else seem to under stand them at all the village kid threw rocks at Inuyasha, calling him freak not letting him play with them when they would play ball or anything he wasn't allow too. And Serenity, well they try to push her into the river hoping she would die witch made Inuyasha, protect her and keep her with him at all time when she was there. they were never apart there was always something there but what was the question for them both.

Till one night came the worst night ever Has the Earth castle witch held on earth so the Moon family could come down and seen there family and friends. The castle was attack witch was a horrible night.

Papa Yelled Serenity. Has Inuyasha, and Serenity, sat around the fire inside hearing all the loud noise People were screaming loud witch made Serenity, scared there was fire every where outside. Inuyasha, I'm sacred Spoke Serenity. It ok I'm here Say's Inuyasha, hugging her too him.

Has things were happening right and left everyone was yelling about put out the fire and kill the evil demons. Izyoie, took her flower clip out of her hair putting it on Serenity. Hold of to this baby it will protect both stay together do not move got me Spoke Izyoie. But Mommy what are you going to do Asks Inuyasha. Stay inside Inuyasha, do you hear me Yelled Izyoie. He under stood but felt like he should be helping but what could he do nothing.

So He stay put with Serenity, right beside him holding on to him for life.

Take the Moon all what you want Men but remember leave the mini brat to Me Spoke up the Man. Yes sure Spoke up everyone who work for Him.

Has everyone was fighting Serenity, got worried for her Mother and Father safety plus Lady Izyoie, who was like a 2nd mother to Her. Before they knew anything a Demon jump down in front of them both. Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Has Serenity, and Inuyasha, scream out of surprised they didn't know he was there.

Found you, you little brat now be a good girl and come with Me Spoke the Man. No way Yelled Inuyasha. Has the Demon punch Inuyasha, out right into the wall. Inuyasha, Yelled Serenity. No one hurt my friend Yelled Serenity, has she push him back with powers she didn't know she had. but it wasn't strong eoff Her Father came out of no where hitting them Man with full force.

Inuyasha, woke in Serenity's arms. Are you ok Inuyasha, Asks Serenity. I'm find what happen Asks Inuyasha. the demon is after me but why though Asks Serenity, has she answer his question.

after that it turn into all a mix of sadness and anger Izyoie, was kill trying to get Serenity, away along with Inuyasha, who was right beside her has well. they thought they were in the clear they thought maybe everyone got all the demons gone but it wasn't so has a fire arrow went right though Izyoie's chest.

Mother Yelled Inuyasha. Izyoie, Momma called out Serenity. they both were hanging over her body. Owe run away now Yelled Izyoie. Has Inuyasha, hated to leave like this he used his claws the best way he knew how to he attack the demon with full force. Has he was doing good Inuyasha, was close to being killed too. there to many demons get Serenity, back to the moon now Serenity, Yelled King Yue. I love you so and I can't stand the thought of the future being over before we got a chance for real honest peace Say's Yue. I know my love please be careful please Say's Queen Serenity.

Has Serenity, left to be find where the kids had been last but not such luck right of them bat. King Yue follow after Izyoie's scent and the kids hoping they both were alive and safe. Has he found them he found Inuyasha, protecting His daughter life and seeing Izyoie, down on the ground hurt.

Oh no has He ran to jump right in front of Inuyasha, before another demon killed him too. No yelled Serenity, has her Father hit the all of them back but took a very bad hit to the chest. Papa Yelled Serenity, running to him. Are you ok Asks Serenity. Find your mother now go back to the village now both of you now Yelled Yue. Has Serenity, was in tears. I'm not going to leave you Say's Serenity, in tears. baby go now Yelled Yue. Serenity, come on we have to go now Spoke Inuyasha, pulling her on to his back as they both ran away. Please help me mom the best you can Asks Inuyasha, has he jump off into the forest. I will do what I can little one I promise Say's Yue.

They got to the village it was crazy there were dead people everyone the magic ship that always carry them to Earth and Back to the moon.

Serenity, we must go now Spoke Queen Serenity. what about Inuyasha, Izyoie, was hurt she may even died we can't leave them like this Mother Yelled Serenity. I know how you feel baby but we must go your father order for us to return now well we still have a chance to get away Say's Queen Serenity. But I won't leave Inuyasha. I won't Yelled Serenity, in tears. alright come on Inuyasha, your going to come with us now Say's Queen Serenity. Has Inuyasha, follow after them has they all got on the ship. But what about my Mother Asks Inuyasha. We can't stay we have to go now Spoke Queen Serenity, feeling sorry for him but she knew there time was running out fast. Inuyasha, under stood too. Yeah your right Spoke Inuyasha, getting onto the ship with them all.

Daddy will safe Izyoie. right mommy Asks Serenity. I'm hoping so that if they both make it though they may not Say's Queen Serenity. Mother cried Inuyasha, has he felt his tear fall. Serenity, cried too holding Inuyasha, the best she could as was he. till something hit the other side of the ship where Queen Serenity, was using all her powers to fight them all off as for the other old sailor worriers Has in Sailor Mar's Mother and everyone else has well.

Serenity, had fallen over board Inuyasha, jump in after her there was no time to go back for him, So he did the only thing he could think of and that was to throw Serenity, to where her mother could catch her witch she did.

Inuyasha, Yelled Serenity. Go now Serenity, get out of here Yelled Inuyasha. No we can't leave without you Yelled Serenity. No there no time to go back we have to go now Lady Serenity, spoke the captain of the ship. He right I'm so sorry Serenity, Spoke her mother looking away with tears trying to cover her eyes. Oh Princess Serenity, Spoke Luna, and Artermist has kitten they were much younger then.

Inuyasha, I love you don't forget Me I fly back to you someday please don't forget me Yelled Serenity, in tears falling down her face. has the ship disappear.

Inuyasha, ran back to where he last saw his mother and Serenity's Father. who was trying to help out the rest of the people everything was over now He kill the baster who came after his Daughter life. but of course he would he was Queen barrel's husband. Her King that He killed.

Has he fell to the ground.

King Yue are you alright Asks Inuyasha, holding his head now. Why aren't you with Serenity, and my Mate Asks Yue. I left them go without me the demon's almost got Serenity, so I save her life over my own I didn't want them to hurt her so I threw her back onto the ship where her and you wife got away safe without me Say's Inuyasha.

That was very brave of you Son Spoke Yue. Yes but now what do I do Asks Inuyasha. I'm sorry I couldn't help your mother I try the time I try to heal the wounds she was gone Spoke Yue. It not your flaut Say's Inuyasha, in tears. I do want you to know how much I care for you Inuyasha, I always look at you has a Son I could be proud of Say's Yue. Me Asks Inuyasha. Yes You that why I wanted you to be the one to marry my Daughter maybe time will be different though I'm sure you will find great happiness someday Say's Yue. coughing. King Yue. Hold on please cried Inuyasha. It alright Inuyasha, here this is for you it will help hide you at time it can hide your scent from other demons if you need to hide yourself Say's King Yue. But I can't go on my own how will I even live on my own Asks Inuyasha. that not true your the great dog demon son I know you can make it though beside I know you too have a future to live and fight for Spoke up Yue. What that suppose to mean Asks Inuyasha. Some day you will under stand when you become a man till then grow up strong take care of yourself and never give up never give no matter how hopeless things get you keep fighting for what you believe in Say's Yue. Yes King Yue I Promise will never stop fighting for what is right Say's Inuyasha. remember everything your mother and we have taught you, you will be find has long has you always keep us close to your heart and keep up the faith maybe my Daughter and you will meet again some day Say's King Yue. I love you Inuyasha, Say's Yue. Has He let those word out of his mouth he was gone like that.

King Yue Spoke Inuyasha, sad for losing someone else like a father to him he was the closest thing he had to a father. Goodbye Papa Yue Spoke Inuyasha, who dig into the ground right under the kingdom ground and berried the kings body there. then he berried his mother body has well putting flowers over the graves as well and that was all up in till he grew up into a man.

Has for Serenity, you all know she grew up Queen Serenity, felt there was no choice but to move on after the king didn't return she knew he wouldn't after from what Serenity, told her what happen so she knew he wouldn't be coming back this time so now the kingdom was in her charge and she would rule has he did with honor and love for her people that were still alive as for Serenity, She was pair to be marry off to Prince Darien, when she turn 15 She. but you all know what happen before there wedding could happen Queen barrel took out the Moon kingdom forever has for Queen Serenity, killed herself to protect Her Daughter's future just like Her Mate did for them she would make sure of it She sent the Princess and the child of the moon to future on Earth where things would be different and peace will come to past finally.

and so are story begins.

Now I remind you at this very moment Serenity has been reborn has Serena, has you all know in the story already. and Inuyasha, had killed Narku, and was living with Kagome, who was supposed to be his wife but hasn't happen yet but that a hole other reason we get to that later.

Serenity, knows of her past to the point when she died but not anything from before that. and this is where Her travels begins for her to learn her old powers along with who she was supposed to be, by given the chance to change her future if she wish to other wise she could be what everyone else wanted her to be. but would she be happy being something she not someone everyone else wanted like Darien, wants a women who serious but knows how to act more women like not so childish at time or selfish sometime a girl like Rai, figure of women. Or in Luna and Artermist they just wanted her to become the queen there training the best way they knew how too but they still are all asking for to much from pour little Serena, can she take on everyone else wants or will she finally take care of herself for once to find her life the way she wanted it to be the way her Father wanted it to be and her mothers.

Find out keep reading from here on out I'm going to write has much has I can if anything you like to see please add don't leave anything out.


	2. Serenity Travels begin

Travel to the past.

Has Serena, and Darien, sat in the park eating an ice cream cone Serena, normally eat her without much time gone. but she was mostly just watching the sky like crazy thinking. Um Serena, your ice cream melting everywhere Spoke up Darien. Ah oh right of course has she ate the rest of hers.

What been on your mind Asks Darien, wondering what got into Her. It just I was wonder what happens now is all your going to be leaving again sent galaxia is gone and well She stop you from leaving before but your still leaving for college Say's Serena, sad face. I see so that what this is about Spoke Darien. Do you really have to go away so far Asks Serena. I want to have a life Serena, a job some day and if we truly want to have a life together then I have to go for us Spoke Darien. Darien, answer me something Spoke Serena. Um what is it Asks Darien?. Do you truly love me Asks Serena.

What kind of question is that Serena, sometime I think you are just losing it Say's Darien. I still love you don't speak of such dumb things like that Spoke Darien. You see you won't answer my question honestly either Say's Serena. I don't get what it has to do with any od this I love you stuff you know I love you so why are you acting like a child Say's Darien. NO you don't love me the way I'm you love me for what I will be come Say's Serena, getting up leaving the park.

What the hell is up with her lately all she wants is all these weird answers from me Spoke Darien. Hey Rai, wave Rai. Oh hi Rai how it going Asks Darien, for some reason Darien, didn't know why but he always felt happy with Rai, sometime they both think she should be queen and leader someday not Serena, she not responsible eoff for all the responsibility she will have to carry later on.

What going on Asks Rai. Serena, she acting so weird Say's Darien. What now Asks Rai. She just asks me again today if I truly love her Say's Darien. Um why is she acting so out normal even for Serena, wired Say's Rai. I don't know but I'm tried of this childish act of her I wish she would just grow up and well some time I wish she could be more like you Say's Darien, smiling at Rai. Well you know I could be leader too you know Spoke up Rai. Yeah right but they others would never go for it Say's Darien. True they are so faithful to Serena, only Say's Rai. Yeah I will see you later.

Has Serena, walk into her room She went to sleep. Luna, was worried about her everyone was worried but she kept to herself so much and it was worried them all.

Serena, is there something wrong Asks Luna. Who I'm I suppose to be I can't find happiness at all I wish I could but still feel so los there so much about my life in the past has Princess it feels has if it trying to come back and I need to find out more but what else is there spoke Serena. Serena, you already know who you are Say's Luna. I don't feel like it I feel like I'm still at the beginning not know anything about myself or who I'm Say's Serena. I need to sleep now Say's Serena.

I need to talk to Artermist I will see you soon take care Serena, Say's Luna.

Has She felt deep asleep. There was a voice again calling her the same one from last night but who is calling her. Has a shadowy figure came closer to her. Who there who are you Asks Serena. It alright Serenity, don't be a fade of Me Spoke the women's voice. How do you know my Name is Serenity, Asks Serena. I'm not surprised you don't remember me that the way your mother wanted thing I guess plus you were only a child when we last met Say's the Women. who are you? Asks Serena. I'm Izyoie, you used to come stay with me a lot in the summer you were to be married to My Son Say's Izyoie. What do you mean Prince Darien. No Prince Inuyasha. my half demon son Say's Izyoie. What do you mean please explan because I don't under stand at all Say's Serena.

Deep down you know I speak the truth you can't find happiness with Darien, can you it because you do not truly love each other at all Say's Izyoie. Has Serena, went silent maybe that is true but how do I know your not trying to trick me Say's Serena. You have change at all still asking million question just like a kitten Say's Izyoie. laughing look you have a change to find the answer you keep looking for Serenity, you life isn't over you can find your past and the truth to your soul and heart Say's Izyoie. How can I go back Asks Serena. you can take this magic key and go back to the past where your life once was Say's Izyoie. But you have to go alone you can't keep having the girls help you, you must fight for yourself find your true powers and your true heart love Say's Izyoie. I do want my question answer but what if I can't make it out on my own Say's Serena. You can do anything Serenity, you were never a weak child like all of them have made you believe you are Say's Izyoie. I'm stronger them you say Asks Serenity. there a reason your using the sliver crystal power not Rai, princess of Mars. who seem to have love for your man and him for her you know I'm not wrong about them Say's Izyoie. No I know that myself Say's Serena. think it over if you wish to go I will help you with a few things before you go out on your own. remember it impotent to make new friends too on the journey the more friendship you make the more you will find Say's Izyoie.

I will think about it Say's Serena. alright all you have to do to call me to get me to come to you is look into a mirror and call out my name Izyoie. and I will be there Say's Izyoie. Very well Say's Serena. goodbye for now Serenity, Say's Izyoie.

So has Serena, thought about it for a hold week the more she thought the more she was thinking about going. Inuyasha, that name sound like I heard it before Say's Serena. She couldn't get a face to go with the name but she knew she felt has if she had heard it before.

Izyoie. I wish to go to the past please help me find the secrets of my past Say's Serena, into her mirror.

So you wish to go then Asks Izyoie. Yes I want to go where I can find more about myself maybe if I go I truly can find my future Say's Serena. Very well here these are for you I had them ready for you I had a feeling you would change your mind and go Say's Izyoie. Wow this is all for me Asks Serena. this sword was once mind it will help you on this quest that you are about to take remember there are good Demon's and Evil where you are going you must learn to read aura very carefully Say's Izyoie. there no promble there that one thing Luna, just got done teaching me to do Say's Serena. Good Say' Izyoie. this necklace is very powerful it can be helpful it can give you blessing or a curse if your not careful with it powers you need to take it easy Say's Izyoie. yes I will be careful then Say's Serena.

after Serena, had been give all her gift from Izyoie, that she would take on this quest with her. And remember your other friends can't know about this it has to be your quest not there if they know they will try and stop you and keep you the way you are Say's Izyoie. I under stand I must start out alone Say's Serena. Serena, was also wearing the flower clip in her hair has well. Here this kimono will keep you warm and this to cover you head and face Say's Izyoie. She pack her up they both talk about what she will have to do and a few things she will have to learn for herself so the journey begins.

Has Izyoie, open the gate of time Serena, fell though leaving a note be hide telling everyone not to worry she well be home soon She was going on a camping trip with Molly to think and get away she needed it a lot so she been back with in a few weeks to check up on everything.

They touch the other side Serena, already felt at home.

that it for now I will get some more again soon.


	3. Inuyasha's life

Travel to the past.

Has Inuyasha, and Kagome, had been living together after them being apart for 3 years they seem real happy to see the other one but they still didn't act like lovers but why couldn't Inuyasha, feel good about being with her. Of course sometimes Kagome, thought it was because of Kikyo, she was the reason they couldn't have a family and settle down finally she blame a lot on Kikyo. Because she was Kikyo's copy she felt Inuyasha, could never love her the same way has he love Kikyo. He won't open up in anyways She started time traveling again for a while She of course just had to show everyone what a condom was Miroku, and Sango, got a real kick out of sent they already had 3 kids they weren't ready for anymore.

Inuyasha, used one once with Kagome, He like it but it did feel wrong to him so he never did it again even the first time they try to used it for some reason Inuyasha, couldn't keep himself going like he just wasn't that into Kagome's body it didn't seem to make him want her bad eoff so he normally pull away and they brake out into a fight this was like the 5th time they try to but He pull back again. Kagome. finally got piss off eoff to where she was sleeping with others as well She just didn't know what to do She yelled at Inuyasha.

Asking him to just tell her the truth is it because she wasn't the real Kikyo, or was it because she always make him think about Kikyo, and that why he couldn't do it. Of course he say she had nothing to do with it, it just felt wrong there nor married and it didn't feel to good to him to be acting so careless so He walk away after that plus he knew Kagome, was sleeping with others for some reason it was hurtful but it didn't bother him either.

What is wrong with me I should be given her everything so why can't I feel the love do I not truly love her like I thought I did I know I care for her a lot I know when Narku, try to keep us apart and when I jump in after her in that black hole I know I care about her eoff to know I was a fade to lose her but that was only because I didn't want to lose another great friend I lost so many others in life. but why do I not fully under stand if I love her or not Say's Inuyasha.

I don't know what his promble is Sango. He keep turning me down Say's Kagome, helping her with the wash. Look Kagome, don't get me wrong but Inuyasha, he isn't like us he may not like the idea of the condoms either he not always so good with new things you know that Say's Sango. I know but he can't even look at me the loving way right not that he ever really did Say's Kagome.

Inuyasha, wants to get married he like to follow the rules of Mating Say's Rin, helping out. What do you mean Mating Asks Kagome. That what Sesshomarou, say's that dog demons must be careful around the women when it come to sex they could easily lash out and hurt them more then needed Say's Rin. Maybe that why he so slow with you Kagome, Say's Sango. I didn't think about that maybe that is the reason for him being so far from me Say's Kagome. Well don't stress over this Kagome. when Inuyasha, and you get married you will have all the time in the world for sex Say's Sango, smiling. Yeah I guess your right Say's Kagome, who was looking at the ground.

For some reason I know I love him but do I want to be his wife forever and never be able to be with anyone else again Say's Kagome. I don't know if I'm even ready to settle down yet Say's Kagome.

for the rest of that week Inuyasha, did a lot of hunting winter was a bad time for food it made it hard for dinner meals. Kagome, return home for a few days to hang with her mother.

Kirara, and Shippbo, were hanging out along with Kohaku, the three of them went out demon hunting. Sent Sango, had the kids she retried from demon slaying so her brother took over for her. Miroku, did what he could along with Inuyasha, who still needed ways of keeping his cool at times so slaying was the only good job he was good at.

But that for this half till next half Serena's past returns.


	4. Serenity's new friends and past

Travel to the past.

It had been a day already Izyoie, had already left Serena, to her journey alone. Has she walk to though the forest that Her Father and Her used to sit under in the summer time plus Inuyasha, too. Izyoie, bought her to where the castle was or what was left of it anyway.

Serena, stop at a river watching as the water went by fish jumping up and out of the water then back down again. She was remembering a time when she would catch fish here for food her and Inuyasha, would play in the water.

flashback.

Inuyasha, come on help me get the fish Spoke a very young Serenity, at the age of 7 almost. I don't know I thought you said you could do it yourself that you didn't need my help Say's Inuyasha, being a smartass. Find don't help I will get them myself Say's Serenity, stepping into the water getting ready to catch one coming her way but the moment she move to catch it. She fell into the water. Ahhh man Say's Serena.

I thought you said you got it Spoke Inuyasha. Shut up and help me out Say's Serenity. Alright clam down I will get it just take it easy your moving to fast to catch them you have to be quick but slow down at times too always hit where your target going to be not where it at other wise you will miss your shot Say's Inuyasha. Has he pulled her up out of the water then help her with her spear to catch the fish. alright attack now Spoke Inuyasha, really fast. Has they both manage to get it.

You see was that so hard now Asks Inuyasha. No not at all Say's Serenity, smiling has she turn around and pick on him by kissing him. Don't do that to me I hate it when you do that all mushy kissing me and such I get eoff from my mother I don't need it from you Yelled Inuyasha, blushing red. On don't be shy you like and you know it Say's Serenity. Shut up do not Spoke Inuyasha. do to love beside you better get used to it some day we will be husband and wife so better get used to it Say's Serenity. That right we will have to get married some day Say's Inuyasha. Yep now come on let finish up getting dinner before we get into anymore trouble Say's Serenity. Has if there a place out there were we can't get into trouble Say's Inuyasha, laughing.

They return home with the fish. end of flashback.

Oh what was that spoke Serena, has she shake her head, did that really happen was that one of my memories of my true love Spoke Serena. Oh man this is going to be a long trip Say's Serena, walking again.

Has She heard sound that didn't sound very well it sounded like painful cries for help. Hello is there someone there Asks Serena. has she listen for the sound it was howling it was a Dog demon trap in a mans trap. Oh you pour thing your suck you leg is hurt Say's Serena, moving slowly to the pour dog.

What do you take me for Human Spoke the Dog. You can talk Asks Serena. Of course let me guess you thought I was just a normal dog ah Spoke the Dog. Well you look like a pet but I guess you can't always be sure Say's Serena, smiling. My Name is Serena, and I won't hurt you I will help you free Say's Serena. Why would you do that I could kill you easily you know Say's the Dog Demon. Yeah but I don't think you would though Say's Serena. don't tell me what I will and will not do human you don't know Me Growled the Dog. Find have it your way but I'm still going to set you free before someone else comes along and actually want to eat you or turn your fur into clothing of some short Say's Serena.

AH has the dog shut up She did have a point She could leave him there for some one to kill him so he went silent for a moment. has she took the trap off. There that it I will Leave you alone now goodbye Say's Serena. Wait I well thanks I guess Say's the Dog. Your welcome Say's Serena, smiling. Has he was trying to get up and just walk away his leg hurt to much to move it.

If you want I could put some meds on your leg that will make it better to walk on by morning Say's Serena. Has he look at her then back to his leg. It find I can heal on it own has if I would allow a human to touch me anymore then you already have beside I will be find by morning Say's the Dog Demon. Find have it your way goodbye Say's Serena, walking away. He felt bad he knew he needed help but he didn't have hand to put the bandages on himself he wasn't that kind of Dog Demon, His form was no different then Kirara, but a dog in stand of a cat. He has Blue fire from his paws his fangs aren't' has long has Kirara's were either. but he was big eoff but he could also go small like a puppy.

Has he laid there on the ground it was cold out but his leg was his promble at the moment he was feeling the pain badly. It hurt so much Say's the dog demon to himself. Has Serena, started standing up slowly grabbing a hold of a plant Izyoie, have given to her it make great healing meds for demons and human wounds.

She mix a little water to it like she was show how too, then a few more rubs to make it just right She slowly move over to the sleeping dog demon who was in a great deal of pain she could tell she wasn't going to let his pride get him killed later on because he was stubborn to let a human heal him.

Has she rub it onto the wound. What the hell are you doing Yelled the Dog. Shut up lay still it will help I promise and by morning we will go are different ways and never have to cross path again but please let me heal you other wise other demons are going to make you lunch before you have a change to protect yourself Say's Serena, calmly but gentle to him.

Has he shut up and listen to him he was liking the feeling of bandages on his legs. Find just this once Say's the dog demon. Good now it all done this plant will help I promise you will feel better Say's Serena, walking away now. Thanks for the help Say's the Dog. What is your Name Asks Serena. It Dark Shadow Say's Shadow. Shadow I will remember that Say's Serena, has she went to sleep at waited for the dawn to come.

By Morning Shadow, was feeling a lot better he felt bad for up and taken off on the pout girl without saying goodbye he knew deep down he felt like he owe her one but he was trying to hold his pride so well but still he wanted to protect too what the hell is wrong with me Spoke Shadow. could one women truly get under my fur Asks Shadow.

Has Serena, walk around she figure he would take off by morning he wasn't the nicest dog but he was good that she was sure of take care of yourself Shadow Say's Serena, has she walk down another road.

Shadow, began following her around without her knowing he was beginning to wonder what her mission was or how come she was outside in this cold winter time alone without any men for protection or guards or anything nothing but a sliver bow that was made funny looking it wasn't like a priestess bow long and brown this one was sliver and it look like it was a lot of work put into it. the arrow weren't much different but She also carried a sword and there was a weird looking jewel around her neck.

Um has She came into a village it was very small but it was still a human village. the villagers thought she look wired but thought nothing more then her being some kind of traveling priestess sent she was alone and has a bow on her has well so they thought she could be helpful.

Um has she was about to keep on walking. Wait Priestess please wait we are in need of help please will you help us out Asks the Man. Me a Priestess Asks Serena, blinking eyes real fast. You carry a bow are you not a spiritual Priestess Asks the Man again. No but I can help you out what is your promble your having Asks Serena, being serious with helping out with ever she could.

Well there this Demon Cat it attacking like crazy and we can't get it to stop it making a mess of everything soon nothing will be left if it keep going on a rampage Say's the Man who asks for help. Um I will see what the promble is maybe it not what you think I will help with what I can Say's Serena. Thank you, we shall pay you with whatever we can Spoke the Man smiling. It find a meal is all that could asks for Say's Serena. very well a bed and a meal is yours for the night if you get rude of the demon Spoke the Man. Very well Say's Serena.  
Has She went out to deal with the promble.

See there it is he just so angry it won't stop freaking out Spoke the Man. Alright keep everyone back I'll try my best Say's Serena. Has she went down to work with it she figure she should try to talk to him first.

Hey please clam down your causing a lot of trouble please tell me how I can help you Spoke Serena. Back off Yelled the Demon cat who wasn't in the mood for talking . Please I wish to help you please don't make me hurt you Spoke Serena, holding her bow ready to fire the cat back down.

Now can we talk this out Asks Serena. It my Mouth it hurt and these human won't help me they keep on bringing people to kill me Yelled the Demon. Your mouth you say Asks Serena. yes so what there nothing to stop the pain Say's the Demon, cat getting upset again almost attacking her again.

Has the Demon dog she help early jump down grabbing her out of the way. Shadow it you Spoke Serena, from his back I knew you need my help Say's Shadow. Thank you Say's Serena. Wait I can help you out Say's Serena.

How can you help me Asks the Cat. Please I know I can help you please let me try and if I can't help the pain go away then you can eat me Say's Serena. I don't like eating humans Say's the Cat. Well something Say's Serena. Find what do you think you can do then Asks the Cat. Open your mouth so I can see what causing the pain Asks Serena.

So after the cat did what she told him to do. Shadow didn't let his fangs so close to her head but he back off waiting to see what she was going to do in the first place. Alright there it is that the cause of the pain. now hold still your going to feel a sharp pain for a min while I pull has hard has I can to get it out ready Asks Serena. alright just get it out Say's the Cat in pain. She pulled has hard has possible to get it out, and it did come out it was a very bad toothache

It could the pain is gone Spoke the Cat. Yes it is and you did great Say's Serena, petting his head. how can I ever thank you my lady asks the Cat. no need I was glad to help you I really don't want to have to kill unless your truly bad demons Say's Serena, smiling. from this point on I owe you my thanks I would be honor to serve you mistress Spoke the Cat. I do not want anyone serving me but I would love to have a friend to help keep me warm and help me out a long my travels Say's Serena. then I would be honor to be your friend Say's the Cat. Do you have a Name Asks Serena. Kero bero's Say's Kero. Um well to me I will go you Kero, Say's Serena. I can like that Say's Kero. I too wish to join you on your quest you save me life too and I too would like to be apart of your friendship if you still let me Say's Shadow. I would love for you both to come with Me Shadow, Kero, we will make the best of friends Say's Serena, smiling.

SO where are you headed to my lady Asks Kero, with full manners. I'm looking for my past memories Spoke Serena. Come again Asks Shadow who was confused.

Long ago my name was Princess Serenity, I'm going back to the past to find my true soul mate Say's Serena. Serenity, has in the moon princess Asks Kero. Yes the very same you see I'm Serena, but I still have the memories and it not to late for me to go back or at least that what Izyoie, told me that this journey would help me find the real Me again Say's Serena.

Has Serena, sat down under the trees she told them both the story and everything Izyoie, had told her they believe her too.

I believe in the great demon's wife has bought you here so you can find lord Inuyasha, am i' right Asks Shadow. Yes she said there are a few things I need to remember before I return to him and we finally meet again after all these years Say's Serena. I believe it alright we will help you all the way with fights with mystery with whatever you need we are here for you my princess Say's Kero. I would be glad to serve the moon kingdom royal family once again then peace will be return to the land Say's Kero. I agree with the cat we serve you now my lady Say's Shadow.

Has they talk some more the Village was greatful for the cats stopping rampaging they gave her a room and food has promise.

the next morning the 3 of them were out on the road once again. everyone night Shadow or Kero would keep Serenity, warm when it was so cold and there wasn't much places to hide for warms in the winter plus getting food was just has hard so when ever they came across a village they would stay in the best they could of course they had to make some kind of money along the way has well so they would work for money and food.

Has for Inuyasha, He was beginning to think more about his past some days he wonder what happen to Serenity, when they parted ways He remember her words how much she love him and how sad she was when he was force to be left be hide he knew she would be alright but sometime he still worried about her. He still felt like she was his rightful mate to be but that was then this was now he had to find a way to fall in love with Kagome, to make her see they can be happy just like Miroku, and Sango, were it just take time is all.

That it for this chapter time to go eat I will make more some other time please keep reading hope you like it. I will get around to more stuff when I come back around again.


	5. Making new friends learning more

Travel to the past.

Has Serena, Shadow, and Kero. moved around it look has if things were going so well Serena, has Merories were reforming again inside Serena.

Serenity, it getting dark we should call it a night and eat before it too hard to find anything in the dark Spoke up Shadow. Yes I agree it is getting late please see what you can find and I will make a fire Say's Serena. Very well I will go hunt down are dinner right now Spoke up Kero. Thanks Kero, please be careful Say's Serena. I will be find Mistress Say's Kero.

Shadow, why don't you go with him to watch his back Say's Serena. Do I have to go with the Cat Asks Shadow. Stop that I know you two have your differences but that shouldn't get in the way of you two being friends should it Say's Serena, putting her hands on her hips. Alright I'll try to be nice Say's Shadow, not like making Serenity, mad.

Let go Shadow I think I know where we can find something quick Say's Kero. Alright the faster we get back to Serena, the better I don't want her to be alone for to long Spoke Shadow.  
Me either I care about her way to much for anything to happen to her again Say's Kero.  
Me too it been years sent the moon family has been here maybe she really can find everyone answer she needs too Say's Shadow, Yes I agree with you Say's Kero. You ready Say's Kero. Yes let go spoke Shadow.

Has they both trap the deer in the forest killing it. great work Say's Shadow. not bad yourself Spoke up Kero, smiling.  
Well let get back now Spoke up Shadow. Has they both ran back to Serenity.

Serena, had been trying to get the fire going the wind wasn't helping at all it was frezzing out it was so cold this winter air was frezzing. Come on light up please Spoke Serena. Has it started but then blew out again. Dam it Yelled Serena. Come on Serena, think how can I light the fire.

Has her question was answers the fire started up on it own.

Ahhh what happen just now Asks Serena. Your blowing to hard plus the wind is pushing to hard Spoke a Voice. Ah who that Asks Serena, grabbing her sword. Please there no need for that Say's the Figure. What do you want Asks Serena, watching the women up and down.

She was dress in a brite blood Red grown that was open in the chest but not to much, a cut in the sides of the dress at the legs it was a worrier dress like in the old anime shows. She carrying a sword on her hip She was also whering white gloves over her hands. Purple flower in her hair. witch was mix colors of Red ruby base color hair with Orange lines going though it with Yellow in it has well it look like a flam lit up Her hair was all the way down to the ground. Her Eyes were so brite purple She has light pink eye shadow over her eyes birte pink lipstick. it was beautiful

Nothing walking mostly Say's the Women. Has She, look Serenity, up and down. You look like someone I've seen before Spoke up the women. Maybe we have met some where before Asks Serena. Are you Lord Yue's daughter Asks the Girl.  
Yes i'm Serenity, well reborn but i'm here to regain my mermoires of my formaer life Say's Serena. How is it that you know of this Asks the Girl. Izyoie, told me plus I know who I'm because of Luna, my friend and teacher Say's Serena.

Luna, has in Luna, the gentle Asks The girl. Yes Luna, is a talking Moon cat Spoke Serena. Luna's only a cat half the time other wise she a Sorcecers Say's the Girl. Who are you how do you know so much about Luna, and is Artermis the same has well Asks Serena. Yes they both are Spoke up the Girl.

My name is Rosaria. but my friends call me Phoenix Say's the girl.  
Oh it beautiful name why do you let people call you Phoenix though Asks Serena, asking question like crazy like always.

Because I can do stuff like this Say's Rosaria, who put her hand out throwing out fire to make the fire bigger then normal. Wow how you do that Asks Serena, surprised and was like so cool.

I can contorl the fire Element anywhere plus in my hands Say's Rosaria. I see why they call you that name then Spoke up Serena, happy.  
It is nice to meet you I'm Princess Serenity, but I'm called Serena, now Spoke Serena. Why are you looking for your past artn't you happy with the life your mother has given to you by letting you be reborn and set a normal life Asks Rosaria. Yes I'm greatful for being alive but I feel so lost I can't seem to feel anything but lost Say's Serena. You wish to know everything Asks Rosaria. Yes please do you know anything about my past Asks Serena.  
Your Father was best friends with mine they both died the same day Spoke up Rosaria.

I'm sorry I don't reameber anything yet but I need to find ways of reambering so if you could help me with anything you reameber then maybe I will see it again. When Izyoie, told me of the past i could see some of things she was saying to be true in my head Say's Serena, being honest.

Well the last time I saw you, you had just been born Spoke up Rosaria, thinking hard about back then. I was just born Asks Serena, confused. Yes you were Say's Rosaria, smiling at her. I need more Say's Serena, needing to know more information. Has Rosaria, thought the best she could to help the former Princess get that memory. Well your mother was here on earth with your father they were so happy talking about what they were going to call you sent they weren't sure if you were going to be a girl or boy. So it was hard for them to know for sure but I remember them being so happy to meet you Say's Rosaria, smiling.

They were really happy Asks Serena. Yes they were Spoke Rosaria. Inuyasha, was crazy has well even though he was only a baby himself Say's Rosaria.  
that name again Spoke Serena. You know of him sent he was your true mate to be Say's Rosaria.

Has she spoke Serena, was thinking hard She started blanking out where her forhead was glowing again. Ah are you alright princess Asks Rosaria. Has she touch Serena's shoulder.  
they both seen that night.

Flashback.

Love when do you think it will happen Asks Lord Yue. Soon eoff dear laugh Serenity, at her husband.  
I know I can't help it i want to know what were having Spoke Yue, smiling at her.  
I know Say's Serenity, putting her hand over her belly. They both did.

Serenity, are you hungry I made some food up Asks Izyoie, walking though the door.  
Yes i'm so hungry Reply Serenity, smiling at the look of food. Your always hungry Spoke Yue.  
You carrying this baby Say's Serenity, being moody. Laughing.

Has the girls laugh.  
Alright well I'm hungry too so let eat Spoke Yue, smiling. Has they all ate silently Has Inuyasha, was watching around the room, even though he was a baby he was watching everything. What are you doing Asks Izyoie, smiling at him, even though he just smile back at his mother.  
He is such a good boy Say's Serenity, smiling.

I know He the best thing I have in life he is the greatest gift ever given to Me has she took a breath and smile at her son then back at her friends. I hope you have a girl Spoke Izyoie. Why that Asks Serenity. Because then He can have a great friendship with her then maybe even more Say's Izyoie. Me too Say's Lord Yue. I agree but we have to wait and see won't we Say's Serenity.

Lord Yue, you in Asks Kazuto, Yue's best guy friend in the world also Rosaria's father.

Yes were here Spoke Yue, at his friends. We just wanted to bring this here for you sent you two will be having your own kid soon has well Say's Kazuto, smiling at him. Thanks this blanket is so soft and it beautiful Say's Serenity, thanking for the baby gift. Of course my lady Say's Kazuto, smiling.  
My Mommy made it Spoke up Rosaria, from under his robe trying to stay warm.

Oh aren't you pretty Spoke up Serenity, smiling at her. Yes this is my Daughter Rosaria. and My Wife outside. Lady Izumi, my wife Say's Kazuto, smiling.  
Dear come on in Asks Kazuto, to his wife.

Has She walk into the house She had long Red hair that stop at the mid back, with light yellow going though her hair. Red eye's. Kazuto, He has short Orange hair with like Red in it. Purple eyes. He was a fire Phoexie has his true form. Her Mother was a fire Sorceress who powers were just fire.

Thank you so much for the gift Spoke Serenity, thanking his wife. No promble I love making blankets Say's Izumi. Well thanks a lot Say's Yue, smiling. I can also make kids clothing very well has well so if you like I would love to make something for the baby and Inuyasha, if that ok with you Say's Izumi. Sure thing but Inuyasha's loves his robe of the fire rat it was given to him by his father Spoke Izyoie, smiling.

I under stand we miss the great dog lord too Say's Kazuto. It not the same that for sure Say's Izumi, feeling sad losing a great friend. Thanks for all of your great words friends but my Husband would want us to be happy not sad Spoke Izyoie. Of course Say's Kazuto, being respectful of Izyoie's feelings.

Ah owe Say's Serenity, has she went bent over in pain. What wrong Serenity, are you alright Asks Yue.  
Yes it just I think it time now Spoke Serenity. My water just broke say's Serenity. Oh right but what do we do now Asks Yue. It alright I can help her out Spoke up Izumi, being helpful. Thanks Say's Yue.

Go outside now we will take care of this Say's Izyoie, helping out too. Here can you watch Inuyasha, for awhile Asks Izyoie. Of course be my honer Spoke Kazuto. Thanks Say's Izyoie. Serena, was watching her birth everything she remember.

Has Rosaria, wanted to help out so she held out the blankets to Queen Serenity, for the baby when She came out.

OK push just a bit more Serenity, Spoke Izyoie. has She did her finial push, Little Serenity, was born. Oh it over Say's Serenity. It all over Serenity, it done she out she here Say's Izumi, smiling. Let me See Her Spoke Serenity. Here she is and it is a girl too Say's Izumi, handing her to her mother.

Hey guys She alright the baby born come in and see her Spoke Izyoie, smiling at the guys. My baby fanlly here Spoke Yue, smiling so proud. Your a father now Say's Kazuto, patting him on the back. Has they all walk back into the bedroom. where Serenity, laid where she had given birth. She fanlly here love Spoke Serenity, looking up at him with such loving eyes.

My little girl Say's Yue, smiling holding his daughter now. She so beautiful Say's Rosaria. Yes she is isn't she Phoneix Say's Her Mother. Yes she is Say's Rosaria, smiling has she put a little jewel over her head it was like a crown but it goes over the head and hands alittle jewel on the forhead. That very pretty Rosaria, Spoke Kazuto. I made it for her Say's Rosaria, smiling.

Inuyasha, was looking at the new baby not that he under stood much at the time but he did touch her head has well, smiling at her. Has Serenity, Smile at everyone looking at Her She began to giggle a little bit has well.

What should be call her Asks Serenity. I want to name her after he mother Say's Yue. Prncess Serenity, Say's Yue, smiling. After me Asks Serenity. Yes there should always be a small lady no matter what so I agree in naming her after her mother just like you were name after your mother too Say's King Yue, smiling. I love you Say's Queen Serenity.

Well Princess Serenity, welcome to the world Spoke up Kazuto, smiling at the child.  
She will be a good princess Spoke up Izumi, being respectful. I will need those clothes soon Say's Serenity. I will get on making them right away Say's Izumi. Good thing mommy and I bought some already Spoke Rosaria. Ah what do you mean Asks Yue. We weren't sure what you were having so we got one of each one for a boy or a girl. here this little kimno will keep her warm Say's Izumi, smiling handing over the clothes.  
Oh it so beautiful Say's Queen Serenity, taken the light baby blue kimono with butterflys on the kimono. Thanks Say's King Yue. The Butterflys were my idea Spoke Rosaria. Alright well i love it very much Say's Queen Serenity, smiling has she pet Rosaria's head.

End of flashback.

Wow you weren't kidding about those flashbacks you really are the princess Say's Rosaria.  
Yes I remember that night I hope that ok with you Say's Serena. Of course Serenity, your back you truly came back to us all Say's Rosaria. I'm sorry about your Mom and Dad they were so nice Say's Serena. It Ok they live a long life well Mom did but it alright Say's Rosaria.  
Well do you wish to come along with me on my journey Asks Serena. I love to be friends and travle with you Spoke Rosaria, smiling has they shake hands.

Mistress we got food Spoke Shadow and Kero, has they both return.

Who's this Asks Shadow, not liking another person. This is Rosaria, spoke Serena. Oh Rosaria, it you oh my I'm sorry it been so long sent I've seen you Spoke Shadow.  
Dark Shadow is that you Asks Rosaria. Yes it is Say's Shadow, smiling now.

You two know each other Asks Serena. Yes we do we are the best of friends or we grew up together just like Inuyasha, and you grew up together Say's Rosaria, smiling petting Shadow's ears.

You seem more then friends to me Spoke up Kero. Yeah well before that evil witch put that curse on Shadow, He was a Man now He's just a Dog demon he can't change his form Say's Rosaria, still feeling bad because she blame herself for the curse happening to him. Has Shadow, look at her eyes go sad. It not your flaut you couldn't of help it Say's Shadow, nuzzling her. I know but if i got my fire arrow to work it wouldn't of happen Say's Rosaria. No it still would have cause she was going to make me choose to save you or that dam jewel Say's Shadow. I know but still I feel like it my flaut cired Rosaria. No way Say's Shadow, has he lick Rosaria, on the face.

so some how you both were in a fight and He was curse Asks Serena. Yes we were and after that we try to fine a cure but nothing work Say's Rosaria. Um I wish there was some way I could help out Say's Serena. It alright Serenity, Say's Rosaria.  
Wait the jewel around my Neck Izyoie, said it could help out Say's Serena.

Izyoie, gave you that jewel Asks Rosaria, looking very closeliy at the jewel. Yes She said it can be used for good and evil Say's Serena. I know I've only seen her use it twice years ago Say's Rosaria. How did she used it Asks Serena.

She put her hand out on an evil demon who was selfish and she used the jewel to curse the demon for being so evil manner, so She turn him into something to teach him a listen Say's Rosaria. Oh and that the only time she used it Asks Serena. No She used it on my Dad when He was Sick and it got so bad that meds wouldn't work Say's Rosaria. So how she fixs him Asks Serena. She used the jewel She wish with all the love in her heart to safe her friends life Say's Rosaria, explaining everything to Serenity.

It works like this When used in selfish ways the jewel places curses when used with love and not hate it work for good Say's Rosaria. Wow so has long has I think good thoughts maybe I can brake Shadow's curse Say's Serena. Do you really think it would work still the same way it did then Asks Kero, would was worried of something went wrong.

I agree with Kero, what if somehting goes wrong Asks Rosaria. I don't think it will she wouldn't of given it to me if it wasn't going to work why have it if it no good Say's Serena.

She right we tried everything else maybe this could work Say's Shadow. Maybe Say's Kero. Go for it Serenity, please try the best you can Say's Shadow, being respectful. Ok I'll try Say's Serena. I'm telling you now if anything bad happens to him or if he get any worst then I won't forgive you for this Say's Rosaria, just being worried.  
I'm sorry but I have to try to see what I can do with these powers i'm suppose to learn Say's Serena, smiling.

Please Magic crystal I Asks if you please answer my pray please from the bottom of my own heart brake this curse over my friend Asks Serena, being has honest and loving request of the jewels powers. Has the magic of the Crystal was awaken again It glow has well has Shadow's body.  
He was able to set himself free again.

He was tall He was beautiful Dark black hair with dark blue hair runing though it has well His eyes were blue color eyes with a black diamond on his forehead, He was has tall has Sesshomarou's hight. His ears were the same has well .

Shadow, your back Spoke Rosaria, smiling so britely. I'm back fingers legs face i'm back Say's Shadow, jumping up and down happy again.  
Um yeah you are but were going to have to get you some clothes Say's Serena, looking away blushing at how nice his body was. Oh right I guess being in a dog body you don't have clothes Say's Rosaria, laughing and blushing.  
Funny Say's Shadow. Here I will be right back stay put Spoke Rosaria.

Has She took off for something. Where she going Asks Kero. Not sure Say's Shadow, but she will be back Say's Serena. Sure She would never leave me hanging like this Say's Shadow, blushing.

Do You two love each other Asks Serena. What who ever said that Asks Shadow. So you do like her then you didn't answer the question witch me you must really like her Say's Serena, smiling.  
Please mind your own busies Say's Shadow. Oh come on please Asks Serena. Yes I love her alright but it kind of hard on us but yes we love each other Say's Shadow.

She is very pretty for a Mate you should be proud to have some one who cares for you Say's Kero. Don't you have a Mate Kero, Asks Serena. Nope My breed of Demon Cat is rare so there not many of us left Say's Kero, feeling sad. So you don't have a mate then Spoke Serena.  
No I would love too my lady but unlike others I can't change form i'm just a big cat Say's Kero. I'm sorry but I'm sure someday you will find a mate Say's Serena. I hope so Say's Kero.

I'm Back Spoke Rosaria. Where you go off to it freezing out here Yelled Shadow. Man you get turn back into a man and the first thing you do is yell at me Say's Rosaria. I'm sorry I'm cold Say's Shadow. Here these are yours Say's Rosaria. what are they Asks Shadow.  
Your old clothes Say's Rosaria. I kept them just incase you did brake the spell Say's Rosaria.

Thanks there still so soft Say's Shadow, has he put them on. You look nice Say's Kero. Thanks I feel better too Say's Shadow. Now here let get this fire going and then' cook this meal up Say's Rosaria. Alright I'm starving Say's Serena. Me too Say's Kero.

Has they cook dinner up fast it was wonderful feeling nice a warm plus Kero was using his fur to keep Serenity, warm. Has Shadow, cuddle with Rosaria. Next morning they all headed out found a village under attack so they help out getting some money has well they were happy to help.

with in that week Serena, has regain some more memoiers back has well.  
Not to much but slowly they were retuning again.

That it for this chapter hope you enjoy it.


	6. Learning to trust ones self

Travel to the past.

Has Serena, sat watching the ocean it was breath taken She was feeling peaceful with the wind blowing her hair around even though it was winter the ocean never froze over so She still could feel the wind talking so much.

Serenity, where is she Yelled out Rosaria, looking for the girl. Have you boys seen the Princess Asks Rosaria. No not sent this morning when we came across that village Spoke Shadow. Same here I think She down by the water again Say's Kero. Why dose she always go down there Asks Shadow. Don't know let go look for her Say's Rosaria. Alright with me Say's Kero.

Has Serena, look at the water something was coming to her. Flashback.

Has Serenity, was riding on top of her Dads shoulders. Mommy Daddy can we go for a swim Asks Serenity, smiling at the water. Um what do you think Asks Queen Serenity. Maybe a little brake wouldn't hurt Spoke up King Yue. alright then I will get lunch ready for us Say's Queen Serenity.

Has Yue and Serenity, play in the sand they roll down the hill on there side laying. Has Serenity, just laugh. Yue pick Serenity up off the ground spinning around in circles and let go when She landed on her feet. You are getting good at using your instinct Say's Yue.

Daddy tell me again How did you become a Moon Spirit if your a Wolf too Asks Serenity. Princess Serenity, you heard the story a 1000 times Say's Queen Serenity. It no promble my dear Say's King Yue. Well my Daughter before you were born everyone look at me just has a Demon wolf a white wolf who hunted these grounds Spoke her Father.

Everyone fought over a Magic sword that was to be called Moonlight sword it took great powers to handle it but the truth is it wasn't something that could be found it has to be built if someone could get the right measure of bravery and a ring of love and most of all a crystal lit with hope anural flame Say's Yue telling the story.

So all that went after this sword believe it to be a meth, till out of the blue I came along saving a beautiful Princess life that needed help she was using all the magic she had but couldn't help get herself out of trouble So. I ran down to protect her to help her given her a straight of friendship where we both learn how to be one with the other.

We used are powers together has a magic Blade came out of no where not knowing where it came from Say's Yue. Serenity, just smile at the story cause she knew he was talking about how her parents truly met.

Has i work on finishing off the demon's The women came up to me thanking me for saving her life Spoke Yue. She handed over the blade that came out of no where. This is yours Say's the Women.

It just a blade Spoke Yue. This blade take great skill to get don't be in idoit take the blade Say's the Women. So i took the blade not knowing what i would do with it. Has my best two friends came and found me The Great Dog Demon and the Great phoenix.

What are you doing they both Asks. I told them what happen. Has the Women left with one other women, who stole the Dog Demon's heart right a way. Has He told both guys what happen they wish to stay closer to the girls after all they weren't being watch very well.

So has they follow after the ladies they found themselves being the once in the girls way has well where they all had to save each other. Has all of them not knowing what to do in this dark forest has it grew darker they had seen it was some kind of barrier keeping them inside they were going to have to help them other get out. So they put there powers together and stop fighting with each other and form the ring of love Say's Yue, has we went on with the story.

Has another piece of the blade was becoming apart of the ring now has well the ring was wrap around the has the handle of the blade now it was a sword it was no longer just a blade it has it back handle has well. They all were wondering what happen to the sword and wonder could it be that very sword and indeed it was Say's Yue.

Has He show off his sword this very sword alone became apart of me and are family and friends love Say's Yue. Wow so cool and then the gem very hope of enteral flame came to your us both has Your Mother and I fought away the evil that took everyone soul has the darkness became so strong no one thought there was any hope but that when we all fought together and put the push the evil back eoff for people to start seeing there was more hope in the world has long has you had faith that all that matter has we all began to work has a team and family for everyone to see that we weren't giving up not to the darkness's evil powers Say's Yue, telling how good it was to believe in hope there always hope no matter how hopeless things get there was always light to look for in the dark.

Wow Daddy is that really how it works Asks Serenity. Yes my daughter but you must remember even with some hard work of your own promise me that you will never lose site what is truly important Alright Asks Her Father. Yes father I will Say's Serenity, Has she smile at him. Good girl Say's Yue. So after that the sword was made right Asks Serenity.

Yes after all of the people stop looking at just the darkness they help us become stronger and in themselves as well Say's Yue. After that I was given a great job has the New Moon Spirit has well even though I was a Wolf I was a protecting spirit all along I just didn't know it was my destiny Say's Yue. SO cool Say's Serenity.

After that Izyoie, fell in love with the great dog demon who was in love with her just has much then He too made 3 great swords and he was known has the honorable ruler of each 3 swords Sword of Men protector. Sword of the heavens and sword of hell all 3 swords were gifted with there own powers the fighting over those swords were horrible but then He put a stop to it and settle down bringing Inuyasha, here Say's Yue. How does it happen Daddy how do you make baby's Asks Serenity, being so curious.

Um that listen you will learn when your a bit bigger Spoke her Father blushing. Her mother laugh at her father. Oh man I always have to wait Say's Serenity. Oh come on dear Say's Queen Serenity. But I didn't get to play just yet Spoke Serenity. Alright go play but stay where we can see you Spoke Yue, has he sat with her mother. Ok I promise I won't go far out Say's Serenity, has she walk though the water.

It feels so nice out today Spoke Serenity. Um I wonder if Inuyasha, could ever truly love me Asks Serenity, to herself. Has She watch dolphins jump up out of the water. Wow there so cool looking Spoke Serenity. They were jumping and playing being themselves out in the water.

Mommy, Daddy what are those Asks Serenity, smiling and pointed at them all. Those are dolphin's Baby Spoke her Mother. what that Asks Serenity. It a animal that live in the water Say's Her Mother. There life under the sea has well Asks Serenity. Yes there a hole other world down there Say's Yue. So cool I wish I could see it Say's Serenity. Well another time baby it time to eat Say's Queen Serenity.

Ok I'm coming Say's Serenity, waving bye to them all. Has She sat and laugh with her parents the love they all had for each other there was so much peace and love She miss it so this was how she should have always been but then that horrible night happen She did remember that.

End of Flashback.

Hey Are you alive in there Asks a Voice from the sea wanting to know how she could be so not with it. AH who are you Asks Serena. I'm Reyna and your just sharing off into space Say's The Girl who was half in water and half out.

You shouldn't be in there you could get very sick Say's Serena, not knowing that it didn't really bother the other girl one bit. It find I live this way my hole life Spoke the girl. You have but how can you stand the freezing water Asks Serena. It not cold to me because I live in the water the land is just has cold you know Say's the Reyna. Sorry I guess you have a point there. My Name is Serena, Say's Serena, being nice.

Um your pretty for a human Say's Reyna. Not really your much pretty then me Say's Serena, smiling. Well that true we mermaid's are very beautiful Say's Reyna. Oh Your a Mermaid Asks Serena, surprised thought she only read about them in story books. Yes I'm and I'm princess of the merpeople Say's Reyna. Wow it in honor to have met you princess Say's Serena, bowing in respect. well it been along time sent anyone done that for me Spoke Reyna. Why that your a princess they should be given you all the respect in the world shouldn't they Asks Serena. Not sent a water demon took over my castle and killed my family I'm the only one to have live mostly Say's Reyna. I'm so sorry Say's Serena. Yes it happen the same time the Castle fell when the Nagivese Killed King Yue, Say's Reyna. The Water was curse for so long it was hard trying to clean the waters Say's Reyna. My Kingdom death seem to have made a lot of people lose there family's Say's Serena.

Your Kingdom Asks Reyna. My Name is Princess Serenity, I'm the reborn daughter of King Yue and Queen Serenity, Say's Serena. You have finally return like in the Legend that King Yue's daughter would return to bring us out of the darkness once again Say's Reyna. Yes that is true that is me My Name is Serena, but I'm still Serenity, has well Say's Serena, smiling at her. Has Reyna, removed herself from the water.

Serena, seen her hold body was cover by her hair mostly she had long Blue Hair with green running though it look like an aquamarine color to it, Green eyes color . She so pretty too.

Has Her leg came back to her again. Wow you can walk on land too Asks Serena. Yes I can walk the land too but that not important I know Say's Reyna. If your truly Princess Serenity, then get in the water and push bubbles like in your hand turn it into a crystal like you used to do Asks Reyna. I don't know how to I'm looking for answers of my past I'm still a reborn I'm learning how to do my old powers Say's Serena. then do this then if you want to learn something Spoke Reyna.

I'll get sick Say's Serena. Baby Say's Reyna. Don't be mean to me I really don't know very much what to do Spoke up Serena. Princess Serenity, wouldn't allow anyone to talk down to her she take on anything to prove she was strong Say's Reyna. Has Serena, went silent Has she look at the water. She walk forward then stop.

Has Reyna, watch her but if she was the true princess She would pass the test.

No I can't I know if I step into the water I will freeze over Say's Serena, looking at Reyna. You really are Princess Serenity, You past the test Say's Reyna. What Asks Serena. You see if you would have gone into the water you wouldn't be coming out because I would have had the water pull you down Say's Reyna. why would you put my life in danger like that Asks Serena. Because the real princess would know better then proving a point to anyone She believe in herself and she always trusted herself Say's Reyna. Oh I see so you thought if I was lying then it would cost me but because I listen to my inter spirit I past the test Say's Serena. Yes you did you have return but you do need to trust yourself more often plus your going to need to start using your true powers as well Say's Reyna. But what can I do Asks Serena.

Princess Serenity, I know you haven't learn your wild animal spirit form but I know from what your mother has given you, your only used to human worrier fighting kills right Asks Reyna. True Say's Serena. I think you need some training Princess start with the forest to teach you Say's Reyna. How Asks Serena. First off you should sneak out Matthias He the wisest of them all He Owl demon but he is very wise he would be the best to help you regain some memories Say's Reyna.

I've heard of him He's a very old Wiseman Say's Rosaria, walking up to the two girls talking. Who are you Asks Reyna, being careful. It alright she my friend Say's Serena. This Rosaria, Shadow, Kero, and this you guys is Reyna, the mermaid princess Say's Serena.  
Princess Reyna. I have heard of you has well Spoke Kero. Yeah well to a cat I'm not so friendly with sent you all like to try and eat us Say's Reyna. not trusting anyone. I won't eat you I do like fish but not your kind of fish you taste to much like a human flash Say's Kero. You swear Asks Reyna. Yes he promise he wouldn't please don't be mean to my friends Asks Serena. Very well Serenity, I will give them a chance Say's Reyna. Let us be going Say's Reyna.

Has they follow Reyna, though the forest.

Old one will you help me I could use your help Asks Reyna, yelling out. What is it you want Reyna, it so early Spoke up The owl spirit sitting in a tree her was dress in green kimono with long dark brown hair that made him cameo, very easily. Wise one please help me Asks Reyna. What is it Reyna. Your belief of the legend has come true Princess Serenity, has return to us She needs answer to her past your the only one who can help her learn more about the forest and more about herself Say's Reyna. Princess Serenity, has finally return Asks Matthias, who look the girl over.

Has he jump down. what make this girl Serenity, Asks Matthias, wondering at first. She past my test Say's Reyna. Really she wasn't tick by your Mermaid magic Asks Matthias. Nope she saw right though it Say's Reyna. I see so show me your powers Asks Matthias. Ah Ok I can shot an arrow for you Asks Serena. I don't want an arrow I mean your moon powers Reply Matthias. Oh that power of course Say's Serena. Has She close her eyes waiting feeling her powers within.

She glowing Spoke Rosaria. Has they watch The moon mark came a pond her forehead. Oh my princess the mark of King Yue the moon family mark She has return I believe this is a good time to work on more learning about each other first then before we get into magic's and the earth powers Say's Matthias.

Has Serenity, watch everyone shake hands getting to know each other. It getting so cold out Spoke Serenity. Please Serenity, come with me Say's Matthias all of you follow me we will stay inside my home for tonight Say's Matthias.

has they all sat inside his home that was built into a tree house. does that feel better my princess Asks Matthias. Yes much better thanks Say's Serena. So how about some hot soup Asks Matthias. Yes please that would hit the spot just right Say's Serena. Here you are anyone else hungry Asks Matthias. Please I would love a bowl Asks Kero. Same here Say's Rosaria. Has he fed everyone.

Um Matthias can I asks you something Asks Serena, finishing off her soup. What is it Princess Asks Matthias. Please just call Me Serena, please Asks Serena. Alright if you say so Say's Matthias. Now my question is what happen to Inuyasha, after I left him be hide I remember what he did for me to help me off the planets attack then he was force to stay be hide what happen to him Asks Serena.

Lord Inuyasha, learn to grow up alone at first he has been though a lot but he would have to tell you about him, himself Say's Matthias. He still alive then Asks Serena. Very much He is strong brave stubborn more then ever getting him to remember you, you will have to learn your powers and most of all, all of your memories or at least of him to be able to show him that it is you not some recantation like Kagome, is to Kikyo, that was a real pain for him Say's Matthias. Who is this Kagome, Asks Serena. She is the women to be married to Inuyasha, Say's Matthias. Then why did Izyoie, want me to come here for him then Asks Serena, feeling jealous why do I feel this way thought Serena, to herself. Matthias seen the look in her eyes. You do have feeling for him still even though you haven't seen him in year your heart still remember him Say's Matthias. I don't know what I feel but I don't like being pull around like a dog growl Serena. They all heard her inter wolf growling she was closer the they all thought.

What was that I never felt that before Asks Serena. your wolf spirit you are Yue's daughter remember your a demon too you feel pride and knowing someone else is with you true mate has put you into a very protective stand Say's Shadow, knowing full well what it like to feel that feeling.

Tomorrow we will work on stuff has much has possible Say's Matthias, being wise to think they needed to work now before she lost control.

But if she dose she would have to kick Sesshomarou's ass first before she can find Inuyasha, Say's Reyna, knowing full well what will have to happen next in her journey. I know she must though if anyone can help Serenity take form is Sesshomarou, he is the lord of the west now He be her best teacher for learning on this trip Say's Matthias speaking full of wisdom. Your right she well have to do that if she is to regain anything more Say's Rosaria, who under stood has well.

She needs to learn herself first before she seen him though Say's Shadow. No kidding Sesshomarou, won't go easy on her you know he fight to win he not a loser to take it easy on some one Say's Kero. Yep there nothing more for her to do but to learn her magic Say's Rosaria.

What are you all talking about I can hear you, you know why I have no clue but I can hear everything around me Say's Serena. She can hear us that means her time is getting closer Say's Shadow. tomorrow we will start your training Serenity, you must be ready Say's Matthias. I can handle anything as long as I can at least find the end of this quest to find who I'm first Say's Serena.

Get some sleep Princess it going to be a long day tomorrow Say's Reyna, laying her down on the bed. Thanks Say's Serena, who was very tried.

after that they all went to sleep.

Meanwhile Demon's and Human were hearing the humors that the Moon princess was back.

Has Inuyasha, was getting though the village of Keada's the crazy old women need more water for her meds she was making up. Rin had heard it from Kohaku, who travel around thought it was just human being human with there stories. but it was getting to be more and more then just a humor going around. Sesshomarou, was thinking if it could even be possible but how it not possible how ever if she has return then he would find the truth himself.

Hey Kohaku, do you think it possible for a women to come back to life and get all of her old like back Asks Rin, who was wondering if it was even possible. I'm not sure Rin, I know lady Kagome, isn't anything like Lady Kikyo, they act like two different people but if the princess remember herself then maybe it possible Say's Kohaku.

What the hell is this talk about Asks Shippbo. Were talking about the Princess coming back to life Say's Rin. What princess Asks Shippbo, sitting with them. The Moon Princess Lord Yue and Queen Serenity's daughter has return answered Kohaku.

Inuyasha, look over at them wondering could it be thought Inuyasha.

No way Princess Serenity returning why now after all these year no way it just some using her name Say's Inuyasha speaking up. How do you know it couldn't be her after all in the story your to be married to her Asks Sesshomarou. Shut up Yelled Inuyasha. Married to who Asks Kagome. It was a long time ago Kagome, forget about it Say's Inuyasha, being stubborn.

Who this princess Sesshomarou, Asks Kagome. Her Parents and Izyoie, both agreed that Inuyasha, and Serenity, would be married when they became of age but the castle was attack the same night Inuyasha's mother died Say's Sesshomarou, not really caring how this went over her head.

They were to be married Asks Kagome, feeling jealous. Is that why he doesn't want to mate with me is it because she be chosen to some one else Asks Kagome. Maybe I wouldn't mate you even if you were the last female on earth Say's Sesshomarou. That was cold Say's Kagome. You can't beat history when are you going to learn Spoke up Sesshomarou. NO kidding spoke Jaken. Ah keep your mouth shut Jaken Say's Kagome, walking away.

Humans Say's Sesshomarou. no kidding let get out of here Me lord Spoke up Jaken. Has she stood up not with another word and left. Bye, bye Lord Sesshomarou, Say's Rin, waving them goodbye.

Serenity, have you truly come back Asks Inuyasha, feeling happy if that were true. Inuyasha, is this girl going to cause promble for you and Kagome, asks Miroku. NO why would you think that Asks Inuyasha. because you been in your own little world ever sent this girls name came around it almost like the way you would hope to see Kikyo, but it look like you want to see this women more then you ever wanted Kikyo, or Kagome, Spoke Miroku. No it not that I miss Serenity, Ok I have always wonder what became of her but I never said I was still into the idea of marring her Say's Inuyasha, crossing his arms. How much does this Serenity, mean to you Asks Miroku, with his own arms cross over.

Has Inuyasha, look at Miroku. I love her very much but that was so long ago now I have Kagome, this is my future so let it go Say's Inuyasha, walking away. has Kagome, and him fought about the same thing but Kagome, didn't believe him one bit. After Inuyasha, went to bed She stood up silently going out to meet up with her most secret lover Koga, who is married to Iyame, but he still sleep around with Kagome.

almost everyone knows about it beside Iyame, who has no idea of it. Has Kagome, left, Inuyasha, open his eyes seeing her walk out again He shakes his head no he really hope that Serenity, does come for him so he could find his true feelings himself.

That it for now I think the chapter is long eoff hope you like it. please enjoy.


	7. We found each other again

Travel to the past.

The next morning came around.

Good morning everyone Spoke Serena, has she has just woken up. Morning Princess how you Sleep Asks Kero, who was cuddle up on her right side. Find thanks your fur make it nice to sleep and these Blanket were so nice a warm Say's Serena. Good to hear it Serenity, Say's Matthias, given her some stew to eat for her breakfast.

Thank you so much Reply Serena, taken the food has eating it down. It so good your a great Cook Matthias, Say's Serena, smiling. Thank you Say's Matthias. How you get so good at cooking so well Asks Serena. My Wife taught me a lot Say's Matthias, Smiling about his loving wife. Who was she Layla, She was a spirit of the forest for a long time she was smart funny beautiful light brown hair with gold running though it blues eyes red lips nice body boy She was everything to me Say's Matthias. Where is she now Asks Serena. She died Say's Matthias. I'm sorry you must miss her a lot Spoke Serena, feeling very said for all the people she came across that has lost someone dear to them.

What happen to Her Asks Serena. She got in the middle of a fight protecting the forest from another demon that was fighting over the secret jewel of four souls Say's Matthias. The what jewel Asks Serena. It not important anymore Lord Inuyasha, has gotten reed of that dame jewel forever Say's Matthias. I see well I'm sorry Say's Serena. it alright she wanted a world full of peace and happiness at least she died peacefully Say's Matthias.

I hope someday these fight with be over Say's Rosaria. no kidding that jewel of four souls is what got me curse in the first place Spoke up Shadow. I remember Say's Rosaria. So this jewel was evil you say Asks Serena. no well yes and no Say's Reyna.

Has Reyna, explain everything to Serenity, how the jewel came to be and how it work it was full of so much pain and what not it was finally set free and so was the priestess soul that was trap for so long has well.

Wow I'm glad it was put to a stop all that pain over one little jewel Spoke Serena. That how Inuyasha, got into trouble in the beginning because he too went after the jewels power and fell in love with Kikyo, the priestess that protected it but another demon stop them from being together by putting them up ageist each other Say's Reyna. He was in love with Asks Serena, feeling more jealous.

Yes He loved Lady Kikyo, very much then she died but she return has Kagome, her copy I guess you could call her Say's Shadow. So Kikyo, came back to be with him Asks Serena, wanted more answers. No Kikyo, is dead she died by Narku's hands that all Kagome, is only a recantation She knows that She came from Kikyo, at a time but she has no memories or full powers like Kikyo, did they are two different women believe me there not the same Say's Shadow.

You have met her Asks Serena. Yes I have met both of them and let me tell you Kagome, would be nothing without everyone protecting all the time she needs to grow up and take her priestess life seriously Say's Shadow. You sound like you don't like her very well Spoke Serena. Not really and you have met Kikyo, has well Asks Reyna. Yes I have before she died but even then I thought she was fuck up in the head Say's Shadow. why Asks Rosaria. Because she wanted to used the secret jewel on Inuyasha, to make him become full human just so she wouldn't have to be a priestess she could have a normal life of a normal women She was going to used Inuyasha, to get what she wanted Say's Shadow, being honest. She wanted to change my Inuyasha, Asks Serena, not liking the sound of him being something he not. Yep Say's Shadow.

But she did loved him a lot it just she wanted to live a normal life is all and Inuyasha, wanted to be loved so he agreed that he become human so he could live with her and they would get Married Spoke Reyna.

Not helping Reyna, poke Matthias pointed at how they made Serenity, feeling shot down. Oh sorry Princess I didn't mean it not like he replace you or anything he just was trying to, Move on has she was cut off by Serena.

It ok who am I to be angry with him for forgetting about me when I was almost force to be married to Darien, Say's Serena. Who that Asks Reyna. He was a prince back in the past after everything that happen at the castle here we were never to travel here again so my mother made a choice that I be married of to the Son of the north king Yuzuru. or whatever his name was Say's Serena. Oh yeah I remember that deal if you and Inuyasha, didn't work out he was next in line to take your hand in marriage Say's Matthias. Yes he was and I did love him Say's Serena. The same way you love Inuyasha, Asks Rosaria.

I don't know anything about Inuyasha, ok his name is all I know I have very few memories of him that it I don't know how I feel Yelled Serena, feeling stress cause deep down she knew she never love Darien, the same way has Inuyasha, never in a million years would she replace him she couldn't believe Inuyasha, replace it like a broken doll.

Princess you know that not true your angry with Inuyasha, replacing you in his heart aren't you My Lady Asks Matthias. What not I'm not Say's Serena. your lying to yourself princess it hurt you to know this doesn't it Asks Kero. Please leave me alone Say's Serena. It not going to help you any to just push it aside you would have found out later on in life Spoke Matthias. if your so wise how about telling my why Izyoie, came back from the dead and came after me telling me that I was to find my true self my true soul heart whatever that means Spoke Serena.

I can not tell you that beside even the wisest of us all doesn't always know Say's Matthias. why though why can't I love Darien, more why can't I find a future in the time I was born in Asks Serena. because even though you were sent to another time princess you are still Serenity, this is your time that place is not your true home this is where you truly belong Say's Matthias. Is it really Asks Serena, in tears. She was so overwhelm.

It alright Princess I know this is hard to take it but this is your life your future is now Spoke up Kero. He right Serenity, there nothing that going to change that even if Inuyasha, does move on and so do you there always hope like your Father said Say's Rosaria. remember what he told you at the beach that day princess never forget what truly matters never lose site of what truly important Spoke up Reyna, has well.

How do you know what he told me that day Asks Serena. Because I was there playing with the dolphins when you were happy smiling at everything Say's Reyna. So you listen in on my Father words to me Asks Serena. I'm sorry I thought they were real comforting words to hear Say's Reyna, crossing her arms.

Here I'm finish now Spoke Rosaria, has she finish making some clothes up. What that for Asks Serena, for Reyna here so she not walking around naked the hole time Say's Rosaria. Oh almost forgotten about that Say's Serena. yeah well her hair does cover a lot Say's Shadow. Owe why you hit me Rosaria. I'm the only girl you should be trying to look at you pervert Spoke Rosaria. Serena couldn't help laugh at that she needed that.

What so funny Asks Reyna. Sorry I just really needed to laugh Say's Serena. You guys are way to prefect for each other may you both be bless with much happiness someday Say's Serena, smiling. hope so Say's Rosaria. Same here Say's Shadow. Oh your so lucky to have someone love you Say's Reyna. Haven't you had love before Reyna, Asks Kero.

Not for a long time there was this human once but it didn't work out He feel head over hills for another girl Say's Reyna. why what happen Asks Serena. Well I was swimming around like always he was out fishing off the docks and thinking to much when a wave knock him right into the water Say's Reyna. Then what happen Asks Rosaria, being just has curious. I went to save him the next thing he knew I was sitting next to him he just didn't know I was a mermaid at first he thought I was so kind of village girl swimming out naked witch he like to look a lot witch he was a man let face it there not very good at controlling themselves Say's Reyna, smiling at the thought.

True very true Spoke Rosaria. Hey what that supposed to mean Asks Shadow. no kidding I may be a cat but even I feel like that answers was on me has well Say's Kero. Oh come on you guys everyone has there days where there just so what the word Horney Say's Serena, smiling. Find I'll give you that one Say's Shadow.

She is right it just nature at it best Say's Matthias. I bet you had lot of it too old man Say's Shadow. Sure when my mate was alive I was happy all the time for when that happen between us Say's Matthias. Man you all see my point here ladies men get to happy with the ideas even Say's Reyna. Agreed Say's Serena. sure do Say's Rosaria. That not funny Say's Shadow.

Go on with your story please Asks Rosaria. Well anyway after we became friends he was playing me all the time he wouldn't make up his mind ever there was this other so hot girl that he knew he was crazy for Livia, She was hotter then hell too Hot looking thing long black hair to her butt green and blue eye coloring She was like the perfect girl on land for him She dress so wired though. How ever He wouldn't stop seeing her and she wanted him to stop seeing me.

Till he started playing us both He tried to sleep with us both but I wouldn't have it that way beside I found out she put out sooner then I did for him because she was willing to be something more for him I was out of the picture Say's Reyna. That asshole Say's Serena. no kidding Say's Rosaria. so what happen well as you well know they were married and had 3 kids I never felt feelings for anyone else again Say's Reyna. Sorry Reyna he was a jerk but I know there someone better out there for you Say's Serena. I hope so Serenity, I hate to think I blew my chance Say's Reyna. No way you did the right thing by walking away Say's Rosaria. Sure did I agreed with phoenix here Say's Serena. Why you call her that Asks Rosaria. Because that the nickname my dad gave me plus my friends call me it so I don't mind it at all Say's Rosaria.

Oh I see what ever happen to your family Rosaria, Asks Reyna. It happen the same night serenity's father died Say's Rosaria. oh sorry same here Say's Reyna. you see that why we have to stick together this friendship could help us a lot plus nothing stronger then love Say's Serena. Agreed Say's Reyna. I too Agree ladies Say's Matthias.

Well let us go out a work on some training skills Say's Matthias. Yes please Say's Serena, wanting to know more about herself now. Has a few hours past Serenity, was catching up fast she was learning thing quicker then normal.

Has Serenity, place her hand over a tree and listen with the voice within. Has Matthias help her listen to the voices around her in the air in the tress the earth the water.

Trust me my dear If you listen to them they will help you on your quest Say's Matthias. I hear the wind Spoke Serena. YEs what is it telling you Asks Matthias, trying to get her to work harder to under stand it now. I can't fully under stand what it saying Say's Serena.

Listen with your heart you will under stand Spoke up Matthias. It says something coming Spoke Serena, listening closer.

I smell an Eagle around here Spoke up Shadow. Figures that ones here again Spoke Matthias. Who is here Asks Rosaria. Reyna, go back in the water for a while please Asks Matthias. Why that because he's a bird and he may not play very far Say's Matthias. She will be find if he tries anything I burn him Say's Rosaria. Thanks Say's Reyna. We are friends now Say's Rosaria. alright be careful though Say's Matthias.

Hey old Man when are you going to take me up on training me some more Asks an Eagle form sitting in the tress at the moment. What are you doing here Asks Matthias. I told you I wanted to learn more so I'm here to learn Spoke The Eagle. Takaya, I can't help you anymore then I have you have to learn some stuff on your own Spoke Matthias. Who is this girl your working with then old man Asks Takaya. Hey for your information I do have a name it Princess Serenity, and don't piss me off Say's Serena, being a little more protective but then again the inner wolf was coming out now.

Princess Serenity, don't make me laugh messy has if your truly back I don't believe that crap even for a min, Say's Takaya. Has Serenity, felt herself want to teach this guy a lesion of her own. Master is school out yet Asks Serena. No not really why Asks Matthias. Cause I like to teach him something Asks Serena. Princess he's way to strong yet Spoke Matthias. I may has try now after all if I can't take him out then how the hell I'm I going to take Sesshomarou, on then Asks Serena.

Let her kick his ass Say's Shadow. No kidding you can do it Serenity, kick his butt Say's Rosaria. Yeah take him out Say's Reyna. Nice fan club girly Say's Takaya. That it I've had it Say's Serena, Has the mark came to her forehead. again.

Ah that mark but it can't be Say's Takaya. Has She jump at him fast like using her sliver bow to just him eoff with a powerful energy wave pushing him back. Woe that hurt she broke though my wind barrier Say's Takaya. Has He started attacking back with full straight.

I see you have speed and straight but it not the only thing that matter here Say's Serena, has she took all her listen she had learn that day. Slow everything down with your mind take each hit the best you can spoke Serena, to herself. I can do this Say's Serenity.

I'm Princess Serenity, and I'm King Yue's Daughter I can do everything the same has he did focus Serenity, Say's Serena, to herself. Has she hit him back with her sword she pulled her sword wiping out a powerful attack.

Ah Ahhhhhh what the hell Spoke Takaya. Oh my lord she really has return but hoe can this be happening Asks Takaya. Oh young one I told you, you take life to serious you need to slow down and use your mind Say's Matthias. Is it really all just Me Asks Takaya. It is you don't have to be alone Takaya, to prove something having friends and love make you stronger not weaker Say's Matthias. I'm so sorry Princess Serenity, for teaching you with such disrespectful Say's Takaya. It alright now you know how to behave yourself Say's Serena, putting her hands on her hips.

To make it up to you I wish to help you with your training I can help you with your powers or if you need a fighting partner someone to give you battle from time to time Spoke Takaya. That would be a wonderful idea Takaya, spoke Matthias. It is Asks Serena, yes he can help you stay on track give him a chance princess Serenity, Spoke up Matthias. Very well I well agree in you traveling with us, how ever there one thing that you have to know Spoke Serena.

and that is Asks Takaya. You are not to eat My Friends or anyone mostly Reyna, you got me Spoke Serenity. Reyna, Asks Takaya. Yes She a Mermaid and if you try to eat her just once I will blast you so hard you won't forget it Say's Serena. I under stand beside Mermaids are to powerful, for are belly's anyway there magic isn't very good to us Say's Takaya. Why that Asks Reyna, curious.

Has Takaya, stop talking for a moment to look her over. Dam your beautiful Say's Takaya. Reyna, just blush. Um the reason is are body's would freeze over it not the best believe me I like just normal fish Say's Takaya. Same here we Mermaids eat other kinds of fish too Say's Reyna. It look like those two like each other already Spoke Rosaria. Yep Say's Shadow. Great everyone finding love here beside me Say's Kero, and Me Say's Serena, crossing her arms.

Let call it a day shall we Spoke Matthias. I'm tried Say's Serena, I'm sure you are princess Say's Matthias. So they all went to rest.

Takaya, and Reyna, did a lot of talking about each others worlds and how much they truly had in common it was wonderful having someone to talk to again sent they both have been alone for so long.

ray version has well, Shadow, was swords and claws with blue fire magic. Reyna, is a Mermaid but she can control the water around her She always a staff fighting has well. Rosaria, uses a sword and bow and arrows that turn to flames has well, and she can change form like her dad and go full phoenix has well.

Serenity, was learning more of her powers She was arrows sword and much more with flight and magic to understand all things around her. She has golden hair now but when She finally take her wolf form She get full sliver hair with blue purple mix eyes color that make her look like she cold but not she just so white just like her father the only thing that show is her gold Moon mark.

Has for Matthias, He a wise old owl who powers is control over the forest so the tress and the ground around him are his fighting grounds He can move the earth around plus heal the worst of wounds He blind into the forest he can become one with the tress to where he is no longer seen at all He disappears He a staff and bow and arrow fighter.

That all for there powers right now.

Meanwhile.

Inuyasha, I have a request of you Asks Keada. What is it now old women Asks Inuyasha. there seem to be some trouble in the south will you help the villagers out please Asks Keada, what why me why can't Miroku, do Asks Inuyasha, because Miroku, is off in east remember Say's Keada. Oh yeah Say's Inuyasha. What is the promble Inuyasha, Asks Keada. Do you believe some one can truly come back to life or to there past Asks Inuyasha.

If this is about Kikyo, She in a better place now Inuyasha, Spoke Keada. No it not about Kikyo, Keada, Say's Inuyasha. Then what is the deal Asks Keada. It about this hole rumor going around about Serenity, Say's Inuyasha. You wish to find out if it true or not just like your brother Say's Keada. What do you mean Asks Inuyasha. Sesshomarou, is going after the girl that is saying she is Serenity, He want to test her out Say's Keada.

No He'll try to kill her Spoke Inuyasha. Why are you worried Asks Keada. what if it is her what it just like Kikyo and Kagome, maybe she is Serenity's reborn self has well I have to know sorry but get Shippbo and Kohaku to fight for the village I'm hunting down Sesshomarou, Say's Inuyasha.

After that he left to find her or at least try too. Sesshomarou, was checking everything around about her He was getting close he could smell something in the air and he was sure of it, it was that wired women's scent again. But it smelt of a wolf has well.

Um is it truly her Spoke Sesshomarou. What were you saying me lord Asks Jaken. Nothing come on Say's Sesshomarou. I need to know more Say's Sesshomarou. they walk for a long time.

Meanwhile Inuyasha, was following him big time he wasn't so sure how far be hide he was but he was going to catch up one way or another.

Has for Serenity, She stop to have a brake She just never thought she come across him again so soon.

Has Inuyasha, was washing his face off, He over heard something be hide him so be back up very fast.

Who there Yelled Inuyasha, grabbing is sword not given the person a chance to move. Has Serenity, block him out though. Do you always jump at people in the forest for just walking Asks the Women. Has Inuyasha, pull back looking her up and down then the eyes. everything plus her moon mark hasn't removed itself rom her head.

Serenity, is that you Asks Inuyasha, feeling so overwhelm to and shock he wasn't sure anymore. but it look so much like it she smelt like it too. Yes I'm Serenity, Who the hell are you Asks Serena, not knowing yet. Serenity, it Me Inuyasha, Spoke Inuyasha, putting his sword away then walk to her. Inuyasha, Say's Serenity, has in the one I grew up with Asks Serena, yes it me Spoke Inuyasha. and for some reason She slap him across the face.

Owe what was that for Asks Serena, for 2 reason Say's Serena. And that would be yelled Inuyasha. 1 to make sure I wasn't dreaming again and 2nd of all dear you replace me Say's Serena, walking away now seeing how he would take this if he would fight for her.

I didn't replace you what are you talking about Asks Inuyasha. Then you almost marrying Kikyo, wasn't to replace me or did she Asks Serena, Ah has Inuyasha, went silent he never thought of it that way before. Of course not I just didn't want to be alone at the time I thought you were never coming back so I thought I try to move on it didn't mean she meant more to me then you, she could never replace you in my heart Spoke Inuyasha.

You truly mean that Asks Serena, in tears almost. She could feel her old feelings hitting her badly. Has Inuyasha, walk up to her never could I forget about you I thought about you all the time and worried if you were happy or not Say's Inuyasha, holding her close.

Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Um yes Asks Inuyasha. never mine I'm sorry u over reacted Say's Serena. No it OK I forgive you Say's Inuyasha, smelling her again, it like before but something definite Spoke Inuyasha. Well I'm not really Serenity, well I'm but I was reborn Say's Serena. What are you talking about has Inuyasha, step back form her thinking he was in some kind of trick.

It no trick Inuyasha. it is me I'll explain how this happen but please believe me when I tell you it is true Spoke Serenity. OK speak then Say's Inuyasha. Has She was about to speak again like the million time on this story.

Serenity, Yelled all her friends. who stop dead in there tracks. Oh man You two met again Say's Matthias. Yes we have found each other Say's Serena. I'm so happy for you to have finally found each other again Say's Rosaria.

Rosaria, is that you Asks Inuyasha. Yes it is Inuyasha, nice seeing you again too Say's Rosaria. Wells this is wired Say's Inuyasha. Very weird Spoke Shadow, I know you Say's Inuyasha yes we grew up in the same forest Inuyasha. Say's Shadow.

Has they all talk things out Serenity, explain herself to Inuyasha, has all of them learn everything even Takaya, learn about it too. everyone was Ok till He show up and it was all over because once Serenity, and Sesshomarou, met again that met it was time for her transformation to happen.

well that it for now keep reading hope you like it, time for me to log off and go to bed.

Till next time bye, bye.


	8. Fighting Sesshomarou

Travel to the past.

finally Inuyasha, had been re knighted with Serenity, but some how she doesn't fully know herself how could this be but she remember him everything almost could she be just like Kagome, or is Serenity, really back for real.

Has Serena, step away from Inuyasha's protection She look at Sesshomarou, who was watching her every movement.

So it true what everyone is saying you do look like the princess but that doesn't mean anything to me Spoke up Sesshomarou, in his cold voice. Back off Sesshomarou, Yelled Inuyasha. This is my mission Inuyasha, it is my job to test the girl if she ever return and show's her face Spoke Sesshomarou. Inuyasha, went silent but worried at the same time.

How the hell is she to kill you Asks Inuyasha. She can't kill me no one can kill me replied Sesshomarou. But if she win witch won't be the case but if she does then and only then is she Queen Spoke Sesshomarou.

Has Sesshomarou, kept talking about how his job was to test Serenity, out has Inuyasha, tried to get Sesshomarou, to back off but that only made those two fight. Serena, was listening to them both talk She felt she remember something like this before where Sesshomarou, was fighting with Inuyasha, when he was just a kid.

Flashback...

Inuyasha, was sitting around in the trees He hated When Sesshomarou, was around it made him uneasy He wasn't very good at hiding either sometimes He wonder if Sesshomarou, just like picking on him He always fighting with him it like every time he showed up he have to give him a listen in living in the world.

Inuyasha, where are you yelled Serenity, has She look for Inuyasha.

Well, well if it isn't my brother's mate to be Spoke Sesshomarou, be hide her. What do you want Asks Serenity, not showing any fear of him. Um it would seem your braver then my sorry ass brother replied Sesshomarou.

Shut up Inuyasha, isn't weak he is strong and he will be king of these lands someday so back off Yelled Serenity. I like your spirit Serenity, but he will never be strong eoff Spoke Sesshomarou, who was about to walk away from her. Why do you let him down so much He's your brothers you should care about each other not fight Yelled Serenity. That half breed will never be my brother Spoke up Sesshomarou, who was getting piss off.

Yes he is like it or not you have a half demon brother who has a good soul and heart why can't he be good eoff the way he is Yelled Serenity. Shut up Yelled Sesshomarou. He will never be anything more then a half breed if he doesn't learn to live has one first Say's Sesshomarou.

What that suppose to mean Asks Serenity. You should know your a half breed too Serenity, at least you have powers to hide yourself He doesn't Say's Sesshomarou. I won't let you hurt him no one will ever hurt my Mate you got it Yelled Serenity, who was growling at Sesshomarou's treats. You bear your fangs at me you have seal your fate Serenity, Spoke Sesshomarou, raising His poison claws.

Sesshomarou, leave her alone Yelled Inuyasha, feeling angry that he would try to hurt his girl. Oh so now you come out of hiding Spoke up Sesshomarou, looking at his 7 year old brother.

Leave Serenity, alone she doesn't have anything to do with this Yelled Inuyasha. She does have everything to do with this Say's Sesshomarou. I will kill you both take care of two half breeds in one day Spoke Sesshomarou.

Sesshomarou, Yelled Serenity. Ah has he turn to look at her She attack him. What you do that for Yelled Inuyasha. He was going to kill us so I figure it time to stand up and fight Spoke Serenity, looking away crossing her arms. Inuyasha, was watching her and felt she was right.

So you do have some fight in you but I have no time for games Spoke Sesshomarou. Then let go Spoke Serenity. Has they started fighting.

Inuyasha, did the best he could but of course like always Sesshomarou, got the better of Inuyasha. Knocking him to the ground. Serenity, jump over Sesshomarou, using her powers to push him back away from Inuyasha. But he attack back, but when he tried to fight back and land a hit on Serenity, She jump up and bite him in the ears She used her wolf powers just long eoff to win a fight. Sesshomarou, got up and told her he would be back and then next time they fight he would win with that he was walking away.

Inuyasha, are you Ok Asks Serenity, holding him close to her. I'm not good eoff Sesshomarou's right Spoke Inuyasha, covering his face with his hair. What are you talking about Inuyasha, Asks Serenity, worried for what was happening.

Your powerful I'm weak why the hell did are parents want us to Mate I'm so weak your so powerful I don't think I'm the right man for you Spoke Inuyasha. Don't talk like that Inuyasha, your just young you will get stronger when you get older you will be a great king and leader someday please believe me Spoke Serenity. I'm not good eoff for you princess I think maybe you be better off married to someone who can at least protect you I'm weak I need to get stronger Say's Inuyasha. Slap!. Stop talking like that I want to Marry you, your my mate Say's Serenity, kissing his head.

End of flashback.

I remember You Spoke Serena. Sesshomarou, and Inuyasha, stop fighting and look right at her. You remember Him Asks Shadow. Yes I do he was the reason Inuyasha, wanted to leave me because he kept making Inuyasha, feel like he couldn't protect Me Spoke Serena, loud eoff.

Inuyasha, ears twitch like crazy. It really is you, you really are back Spoke Inuyasha, happy. Yes I remember the two of you Say's Serena.

So you remember what happens now Asks Sesshomarou. Yes you want to fight me and this time walk away the winner Say's Serena, crossing her arms. that right so let us begin I have other things to do Spoke Sesshomarou, cold voice. No this can't happen again Yelled Inuyasha.

Serena, was glowing brite colors. What is this feeling Spoke Serena, not sure what was happening. It can't be Spoke Sesshomarou. I'm not going to sit here and take this crap replied Sesshomarou, attacking with his new sword. Serena, push his attack back some how.

How did I do that Asks Serena. Stop Sesshomarou, Yelled Inuyasha, attacking with the wind scar. Stay out of this Inuyasha, Yelled Sesshomarou, I don't want fight with you right now Yelled Sesshomarou. If you fight Her then you fight Me Yelled Inuyasha. Find you both can die Spoke Sesshomarou, attacking again. Again the same light block his attack. Why isn't it working Spoke Sesshomarou, not under standing why it wasn't working. till Sesshomarou, look closer at the flower in Serenity's hair. of course Izyoie's barrier pin Spoke Sesshomarou. Mother's hair pin replied Inuyasha. Who look closer at the hair pin.

Mother's pin but how did she make the powers work Asks Inuyasha. I don't know I just wanted to live and kick his ass Spoke Serena, looking at Inuyasha. Um i see Say's Inuyasha.

After some time Sesshomarou, fought with speed He two fast Spoke Serena, trying to stay standing up. He's using his speed to make you confused Spoke Inuyasha, holding his sword out to attack every change he could. Serena, grab for her father Bow she pulled the arrow back She felt like she knew what she had to do.

That right Princess feel it inside yourself Spoke Kero, yelling out how to feel her powers again. It happening again Spoke Rosaria. She can do it Spoke Shadow. has all her friends were given her the straight to fight back to feel her powers she need to relies the wolf inside her Spoke Shadow. She can do it Spoke Kero.

Has Serena, let go of her arrow. Sesshomarou, was surprised by the attack the arrow was like a missal fallowing his every move. till it hit him. The magic this girl has it really is her but I won't lose again. Has Sesshomarou, went into his full demon form. He showing his true form Spoke Shadow. yep were going to see a fully out battle spoke the wise one.

Sesshomarou. broke Izyoie's hair pin. NO Spoke Serena, picking it up you broke my hair pin You jerk Yelled Serena. Growling! has Sesshomarou, just growled. Inuyasha, took his swords power and knock Sesshomarou, back. Serena, was angry She was feeling to much anger She started glowing. Her eyes glowed Sliver coloring.

What in the world is happening Serenity, are you alright Yelled Inuyasha, who became worried about her. She change too She was transforming into a wolf. She was just has big has Sesshomarou's size She growled back. She was all white wolf blue eye's a gold moon mark on the top of her head. They both broke out into a full K-9 fight to where it was messy a lot of blood but in the end of it all everyone wasn't able to tell who was winning. Till Serenity, was stand over Sesshomarou, knock out body.

She won she beat him Spoke Kero. No kidding She back the princess is truly back Yelled Rosaria. Serenity, are you alright your hurt Asks Inuyasha, touching her leg. She lick him has she rub Her head on him. I'm glad your OK Spoke Inuyasha. Is he dead Spoke Shadow. NO knock out Say's the old owl.

Has Serenity, return to human like form She was different looking now She has sliver ears like Inuyasha, Blue icy coloring eyes. Gold hair with sliver running though it and white sink. She had wings like her Dad once had too.

Serenity, You look so different Spoke phoenix. I do look different what happen to me Asks Serena. You have finally taken form of your half demon self has well has your human half spoke the wise one. Oh man this is weird but i look so beautiful Say's Serena. Your beautiful you have ears like me Spoke Inuyasha, looking at Serena. Inuyasha, spoke a deep voice. Yes what is it Asks Inuyasha. Don't you ever try to leave me alone again Spoke the voice. Serenity, I'm not going to leave you I found you again my best friend Say's Inuyasha. Has he let those last word came out of his mouth.

Serenity's demon side was speaking for her She just grab him and kiss him. Inuyasha, eyes blink really fast. She can't fully control can she Spoke Shadow. She can but I think she trying to make a point Say's Kero.

What are you doing Asks Inuyasha, pulling away. Kissing you like always Say's Serenity, hugging him now. Inuyasha, hug back but knew he had to be honest with her.

Um Serenity, I'm glad to have found you again and that you are un harm but I'm getting married to some one else Spoke Inuyasha. he had no idea why he told her that. but he knew deep down he was sacred for sure though He still felt like he didn't have the right to be her mate.

What do you mean you have a mate Asks Serena, feeling sad by this. Yes of course I do Say's Inuyasha. You been gone for years Serenity, it time I move on Say's Inuyasha. then why did your mother want me to come here for you for Yelled Serena, who was confused. My Mother is dead Serenity.

maybe so but I've seen her she told me that I have to come back why else am I back then Yelled Serena. Because your supposed to take your fathers lands over Spoke Sesshomarou, coming too.

You knew of this Asks Serena. Of course if you were to beat me I was to train your ass Say's Sesshomarou. So I guess you still have a deal after all I will take you to train to become the rulers your father and mother were Say's Sesshomarou, putting his sword away.

I don't know what I was thinking Say's Serena, walking away. What are you talking about Asks phoenix. Why the hell did I come back to this time if Inuyasha, was already marring someone else why the hell am I here now Yelled Serena, crying. What gotten into her Asks Shadow. She doesn't under stand that all Say's Kero.

Serenity, things aren't always easy Say's Shadow. Shut up and leave me alone Yelled Serena, running off. Nice work Inuyasha, Say's Sesshomarou.

I don't know what your talking about Spoke Inuyasha. Your just sacred to be with Serenity, still aren't you Spoke Sesshomarou. Shut up am not i love Kagome, is all Say's Inuyasha. I don't see why you want that cheating little slut Say's Sesshomarou. I have to go now Say's Inuyasha.

Serenity, grab hold of Inuyasha. What the hell are you doing Asks Inuyasha. I don't know what I'm suppose to do now so I need somewhere to stay Asks Serena, not looking at him.

Alright come on Say's Inuyasha, leading the way back to Keada's. rest now Serenity, in a few days I will come and get you for your training Spoke Sesshomarou, walking away.

after that everyone was hanging in Keada's village.

Kagome, met Serena, and they both didn't like the other at all but Serenity, was better at hiding things then Kagome, was Inuyasha, honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to go though with getting married anymore.

but that it for now.


End file.
